Tonight
by silentwhisper35
Summary: A small excerpt from my story "Finding The Light"


**Tonight**

_**I own nothing...**_

Sam dropped the paper she held in her hands, this wasn't happening, this was just a dream...a dream she had to wake up from.

_watch my back so i make sure  
you're right behind me as before  
yesterday the night before tomorrow_

Without thinking she grabbed her car keys and ran out, this wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let it happen.

_dry my eyes so you won't know  
dry my eyes so i won't show  
i know you're right behind me_

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, was this the path he wanted to take? Was this how he wanted his world to end?

_and don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

Sam wiped the tears from her own eyes, how could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she see the signs? She growled in anger as the tears kept falling, she had to be strong, she had to be strong for him.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

Approaching his home seemed so hopeless. The grey sky made it so that it was warning her not to go in, but she had too...she had to before it was too late.

_walk the surface of this town  
with high heels above the ground  
and high horses that we know  
keep us safe until the night_

Danny could feel himself slipping away, he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to let go, but all the pain that was brought to him made him want to.

_we know them all, i know it all  
stay put and play along  
'cause i'm looking for my friend  
now i got you, got you_

Sam ran inside the house that was once booming with life. She had worked so hard to fix his broken life, she had finally freed him from his nightmare...but now it seemed that it was all in vain.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

Danny could hear her before he could see her, he watched as her figure entered the room he was in. He stared at her as she watched his life slowly slip away.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

Sam froze for a moment. She stared at the cuts on his wrist, then she stared at him. And without warning she ran to his side and tried to stop the blood.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

Danny felt her arms on his wrist, he could hear her sniffles. He could feel himself feeling guilty. He froze...he could feel...it's been such a long time...

Sam let out gasps and sobs as she desperately tried to stop the blood. She managed to stop one side but it was only a matter of time for the other. She looked up and stared into Danny's baby blue eyes that were now dull instead of bright.

_i dry my eye, dry my eye  
falling deeper by the hour  
dry my eye_

Danny stared at her and managed a small smile, one that she stared in confusion at. He gently lifted his arm and cupped her cheek with his hand.

_dry my eye, dry my eye  
don't let me fall deeper now  
dry my eye_

Sam leaned into his hand, grateful that she could still feel his warmth. She stared back at the boy she loves, she watched as he leaned in ever so slowly.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

She leans in too, and she can feel his warm breath as it flutters across her lips. She closes her eyes and he does the same.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

The gap between them closes, but it feels like an eternity before it does.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

The kiss was sweet and **real**. It made him feel tingly, made him feel safe. He sighed as he could actually feel his emotions swarm.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

When they finally parted, he couldn't stop the smile. Sam hugged him tightly, and for once in his lonely and unfeeling life, he could feel.

_let me go, let me go,  
let me go, let me go_

Sam stared at him with tearful eyes, she had almost lost him for a second time...she almost lost the only one she had left.

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

They both sat there in that dark room in each other's arms. Never in their lives had they ever felt so far from each other...yet so close **tonight**.

** - Excerpt from my story "_Finding the Light"_**

**Song: "_Tonight_" by Lykke Li**

**Review please :)**

**got questions ? Review or PM me. Thank you.**


End file.
